orosfandomcom-20200214-history
A brief history of Oros
Old Oros In their travels the people of Oros came across many examples of civilization, however the vast majority were abandoned. The cliff town of Constanline was discovered in pristine condition yet devoid of life. The port of Anteros was found in dire need of repair as its walls and buildings were crumbling into the ocean. The wizard is the only one who claimed to have been present before the large scale disappearance of Oros and its peoples: he also claims to have no idea as to how they vanished. Eventually the journal of Brother Agmar was found deep within the catacombs, it chronicled a tormented monk's descent into madness. Agmar's journal informed us of Carus, a long dead noble. Investigation of the town archives and the family mansion of Carus culminated in a group of explorers uncovering a portal to the nether deep under the city. The Nether portal pre-dated the city of Oros and had remained sealed for millennia. The actions of Agmar and Carus opened the path between worlds once more. Not long after the discovery of the portal Battlelord Krongar set foot upon the shores of Oros. He immediately challenged Oros's finest warriors to ritual combat and bet heavily upon the outcome. However, the warriors of Oros were no match for Krongar as he defeated them easily in turn. Omen Dragonbane was forced to forfeit his keep and riches as well as to become the personal squire of Krongar. Oros faced its darkest hour after being utterly defeated by Krongar. However, a clever plan to lure Krongar into the Nether worked; trapping him within. Krongar is now determined to exact his revenge on those who imprisoned him. After Krongar was dealt with (temporarily) Omen was outcast from the town for his role as Krongar's assistant. Embittered by this turn of events Omen rallied a formidable airship fleet with a crew composed of looters and pirates. When his force reached a suitable strength Omen attacked and bombed Oros. With the city in ruins in addition to constant threats from the Nether, Catacombs and surrounding areas the people of Oros decided to escape and begin anew. New Oros Our band of adventurers repaired and commandeered a large ship found anchored off the coast north of the city. Eventually we came across a colonized island in the middle of the ocean and we attempted to set anchor nearby. However, with our limited sailing experience we crashed the boat into the walls of the island and stranded ourselves on its shores. After discovering that the island was abandoned fairly recently we took the liberty of rechristening it "New Oros", settling in and building homes. Unfortunately our new island home is not as idyllic as it may have appeared to be at first. The breaking of a seal separating our world from a "world of shadows and of death" has enabled strange "Abyss Fiends" to walk the streets of our town at night. In additional there are ominous signs that Krongar may be about to return - in a form even stronger than he ever was before. Category:History and Geography